


Call

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [27]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly calls Jean-Luc after a particular harrowing evening with her newborn son.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jack Crusher, Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: Flufftober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501541
Kudos: 16





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Flufftober 2019, but also slots into the Tangled Web universe as a reference to an incident described later in the series.

Beverly Crusher woke up to the sounds of her newborn son crying. She picked up the pillow and threw it back over her face, wondering if she could actually manage to smother herself before she sighed and threw the pillow to one side. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and shoved her feet into her worn slippers. “I’m coming, baby,” she muttered as she reached for a dressing gown, then changed her mind. It wasn’t like she really needed it. She shuffled over to the small nursery next to her bedroom and smiled when she looked at the room. Her best friends, Jean-Luc Picard and Walker Keel had painted the room for her while her husband had been required at a meeting on Earth during her pregnancy. Neither man had wanted Beverly to decorate on her own, and so they both arranged to visit at the same time and painted the room a soft blue with a sunny yellow trim. She picked up the screaming baby from his crib and held him close. 

“Shhh, Wesley. Mommy’s here.” She rocked him from side to side after checking he was dry and he continued to scream. Deciding he must be hungry, she settled into the rocking chair – also a gift from Jean-Luc – and pressed her son against her breast. He wasn’t hungry. Beverly tried to keep herself calm, not wanting to upset her son further and she rocked him gently pressing her lips to his forehead. “Shh, baby. Shhhh. Come on, get back to sleep for Mommy.” 

Two hours later, Wesley had fallen back to sleep and Beverly gingerly rested him back in the crib. She went to her desk and activated a call to the _Stargazer._

_“_Stargazer_ switchboard. Where can I direct your call?” _Beverly paused for a minute as she looked at the Yeoman and blinked. Her husband, and the father of her son, would be the natural choice but....

“Captain Picard, please. Tell him it’s Beverly Crusher.” The Yeoman smiled at the woman, recognizing the name.

_“Lieutenant Crusher?” _Beverly shook her head.

“No, Captain Picard.” Beverly could tell the Yeoman was puzzled, but she shrugged and wordlessly connected Beverly to Jean-Luc’s quarters.

_“Picard here.” _He looked tired. Beverly suddenly flushed, realising how late it probably was. “_Beverly?”_

“H....Hi,” She lamely said. “Sorry for calling so late....”

_“It’s fine.”_ Beverly watched as Jean-Luc rubbed the sleep from his eyes and held up a finger for her to wait. He reappeared in a few minutes with a cup of tea in his hands and she smiled. He smiled back as he took a sip an adjusted his dressing gown. Beverly suddenly looked down at herself and flushed again, remembering she hadn’t put on a dressing gown and she was wearing a low-cut satin button down nightgown. _“Are you alright?”_

“I....” Beverly trailed off. “I shouldn’t have called.” Jean-Luc studied his best friend . She was the one who looked tired. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were rimmed. 

_“You should have. You look like you need someone to talk to.” _

“Wesley was crying tonight and it took two hours to calm him down. I just needed a bit of adult conversation if you know what I mean.” He grinned. He wondered why she called him and not her husband, but thought she might have spoken with him before calling her.

_“I can understand that. Fortunately, the ship will be docked with the base in five days and you’ll get to have all the adult conversation you want with Jack.” _Beverly’s eyes flashed with disappointment, but Jean-Luc missed it. Jack and her barely spoke. He still hadn’t met his son, even though Jean-Luc had brought the _Stargazer_ straight to the base when she went into labour. Jean-Luc had visited her two days later, and she had lied to her best friend and told him Jack had stepped out, when in reality, he had left her a message and told her he couldn’t leave the ship. She knew he was lying, but she hadn’t wanted to create waves between Jean-Luc and Jack, so she had lied to her husband’s captain and best friend and said Jack had stepped out briefly. 

“Will I see you, too?” 

_“Sure, if you want. I’ll let you and Jack have some quality time together and then I’ll come invade, how’s that?”_ She grinned.

“Perfect. Jean-Luc...I’m sorry if I woke you.” He flashed another smile at her.

_“Honestly, it’s fine, Beverly. I always enjoy seeing your face. But you should get some sleep if you’ve just been up with Wes. How much more time do you have off?” _

“Not as much as I’d like. I have to get back to my internship soon, but Dalen said I could bring Wesley and set him up in my office and he’d find a nurse to help look after Wes if I can’t have him with me....but we’ll be alright. I have a sling for him.” Jean-Luc frowned. He had told Jack he could take a full year of paternity, but Jack had declined and said Beverly hadn’t wanted him to...but it sounded like Beverly needed him.

_“I’m sorry, Beverly.” _

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine. See you in a week?” 

_“Of course. Get some sleep. Picard out.” _Beverly watched as her best friend’s image faded and she let the tears fall she had kept at bay. 

What was she doing?


End file.
